Only Human
by Fickle Penguin
Summary: When Roy Mustang doesn't show up for work, Riza gets worried. RoyRiza friendfic. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 25 and MANGA 4


Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist...

A/N: Before I begin...

**MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN EPISODE 25 OR MANGA 4! I DO NOT WANT TO BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR SPOILING THIS FOR YOU!**

Now that that's over...

This -is- a Roy/Riza friendfic, but if you really want to, you can interpret it as romance. It would ruin the point of my story though, so I recommend that you don't think of them like that for now.

This is on E-fiction as well with the same title, under the username of Malon. sucks at keeping formats, doesn't it? -.-'

If someone isn't crying by the end of this ficlet, I haven't done my job.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was not one to worry. She saw it as a needless emotion that only caused stress when it was unnecessary. She also had little reason to worry. Occasionally, she would get nervous when her superior put important paperwork off until the last minute, but even then she considered it pointless.

When Colonel Roy Mustang didn't show up at work, however, she began to get nervous.

When he didn't answer his phone, she began to worry.

Colonel Mustang's other staff, Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Farman, did not worry, and tried to tell Riza that he had just overslept, but she left early to check on him anyway.

The door to Mustang's apartment was ajar. Without entering, Riza pushed the door all the way open. Books and papers were stacked on any available surface and the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol hung ominously in the air.

"Colonel Mustang, sir?" she called. She heard stumbling and stepped inside. Colonel Mustang was leaning against the doorframe to what may have been his room, a burning cigarette hanging from his lips and a bottle of alcohol in one hand. He was wearing blue jeans and an unbuttoned button-up shirt. His hair was a mess and it looked like he hadn't shaven.

"Riza…" he said. He didn't sound drunk. He sounded like a man who had lost someone who was more than a brother to him.

"Colonel…" Riza walked over to him and took the cigarette and the bottle from him. He didn't protest and let Riza help him over to the couch. After moving books and papers, they sat down.

"I look terrible, don't I, Riza?" There it was again. Him, using her first name.

"That's an understatement, sir," she said quietly.

Mustang laughed dryly. "It's what I feel like, too. Emotionally and physically."

He was opening up to her, exposing himself as a human being that had lost a friend instead of the immortal, god-like figure who longed to become Fuhrer. Right then, he was just Roy, not Colonel Mustang.

It almost hurt, this realization that he was, in fact, human. Riza had never seen this side before, and it scared her, knowing only one person had been trusted with seeing it in the past.

"He's really gone," Roy said suddenly, in a voice that made Riza's heart break.

"Only physically," she told him.

Roy stared at her, his eyes burning with emotions she couldn't begin to list. He moved closer, taking her hands in his. Riza almost instinctively moved away, but the way he clung to her as if she was the only thing that was keeping him on this planet kept her close, even lean forward into his grasp.

He put a hand on her cheek and gazed straight into her eyes.

"Don't leave me," he said, his voice hoarse with fear and misery.

"What?" Riza's eyes widened.

"Please, Riza… Don't leave me," Roy repeated. "Don't leave me like Maes did." The volume of his voice dropped. "I don't think I could handle that."

Riza took the hand that touched her cheek. "Roy…" The name rolled off her tongue. "I won't. I promise. I'll stay with you to the end." Her hand rose and finger-combed his hair. "And Maes will, too. Spiritually."

Roy wrapped his arms around Riza and hung on, as if he were making sure she was real, telling the truth, and thanking her all at once. After a few moments, he spoke.

"It's raining outside."

Riza, without moving out of his arms, turned to the window. It was raining, just a light drizzle, but it made the whole world look like it was mourning the death of Brigadier General Maes Hughes.

Looking up at Roy, Riza saw that it was raining inside, too.

A/N: -sobs-


End file.
